Will You Ever Be Mine?
by KSarah
Summary: Shreya is worried about her first love Daya will ever love her back or not? She wish to travel in her future and see if she would ever get his love! A Dareya short story
1. Chapter 1

Shreya was scribbling something on the paper, may be pretending to write something, sometimes looking upwards, scratching her head with the other end of the pen then putting it in her mouth.  
She was not able to concentrate she was continuously staring at the handsome man standing in front of her eyes so much indulged in his work gazing intently at his computer screen as if its his only world.

Shreya (in mind) - ek mai hu ki innhe dekhne ke alava lagta hai mere paas koi aur kaam hi nahi hai aur ek ye hai ki apne kaam ke aage innko mai dikhti hi nahi hu. Ae bhagwan ab to aap hi kuch kar sakte ho (she looked upward praying to god)

Meanwhile She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Purvi!

Purvi - Daya sir ko sirf aise ghurne se kuch nahi hoga! Kahi aisa naa ho tu sirf unnko niharti reh jaaye aur koi aur hi chauka maar jaaye!

Shreya angrily glared at her bestie.

Shreya - tu meri dost hai ki dushman? Kuch acha nahi bol sakti to atleast aisi baate to mat kiya kar ki mujhe heart attack hi aa jaaye!

Meanwhile Freddy comes there with a parcel in his hand.

Purvi - are Freddy sir! Ye aapke haath mai kya hai?

Freddy - Purvi! Ye parcel Daya sir ke liye aaya hai kisi Sneha naam ki ladki ne bheja hai!

Shreya got a mini heart attack hearing this.

Daya was holding a file in his hand but hearing Sneha's name the file falls down from his hand.

Pankaj - arrre sir aapko kya hua? Aap itne dare hue kyu lag rahe ho? Ye Sneha kaun hai? Aur iss parcel mai Kya hai?

Daya snatched the parcel in his hand.

Shreya was confused by his behaviour he never behaved like that before.

Shreya (suspicious) - Kya hai iss parcel mai sir? Aur ye Sneha kaun hai?

Daya (stammering) - ku…. Kuch nahi Shreya! Ye to Bass aise hi

Shreya - nahi sir! Kuch to baat hai. Ye parcel kholiye hum bhi to dekhe aapki Sneha ne kya bheja hai aapke liye (she stratched the word "aapki Sneha")

Daya looked at her she was looking jealous.

Daya refused to open the parcel infront of everyone but Shreya stubbornly snatched the parcel from his hand and She was hell shocked to see many Girl's pictures in the parcel.

Freddy (shocked) - sir ye sab kya hai? Itni saari ladkiyo ki photo? Shadi Kar rahe ho kya aap?

Daya shook his head in disappointment.

Daya - kya batau yar mai Freddy! Ye Sneha meri orphanage wali aunty hai mujhe apna beta maanti hai. Aajkal pata nahi kya bhoot chadd gaya hai unn par ki vo meri shadi karwana chahti hai!

Shreya took a relief sigh when she came to know that Sneha is his orphanage aunt.

Abhijeet - areee wahh! Ye to bahut achi baat hai.  
To kya hua baat kuch aage badhi? Koi pasand aayi tujhe?

Daya (frustrated) - mat pucho Boss! Haalat kharab ho gai hai ab tak kitni ladkiyo se mil chuka hu.  
Har baar vahi sawal aapki hobbies kya kya hai? Aapko khana Banana aata hai?

Freddy - baap re baap! Sir aap itne sawal puchte ho ladkiyo se

Daya - ye saare sawal mai ladkiyo se nahi vo ladkiya mujhse puchti hai!

Hearing this everyone burst into laughing except Shreya! She was tensed after hearing all this she left the bureo

Abhijeet - areee issko Kya ho gaya?

Purvi - mai dekhti hu sir (and she too left)

Shreya was seating in the cafeteria lost in her own thoughts! Purvi went near her and sat beside her

Purvi - jyada mat soch Shreya! Tu Daya sir ko apne dil ki baat jaldi se bata de.

Shreya - Lekin kaise Purvi? mai to ye bhi nahi jaanti ki vo mujhse pyaar karte bhi hai ya nahi?

Purvi - jo bhi ho ek baar bol de! Agar unnke bolne ka wait kiya to baal safed ho jaayenge lekin kuch nahi hoga! Isse pehle ki unnki aunty unnki shadi kisi aur se karwa de aur unnke bache tujhe bhua kehkar bulaye usse pehle bata de unnko!

Shreya - Purvi! Tu dost hai ki dushman? unnke bache mujhe kyu bhua bulayenge aisa nahi hone dungi mai

Purvi - Teri dost hu isliye bol rahi hu bata de unnko aur tujh jaisi khubsurat biwi unnko aur kaha milegi!

Shreya - pata hai Purvi! Kabhi kabhi sochti hu ki kaash sach mai **Time Machine** jaisi koi cheez reality mai exist karti to mai jaake apna future dekh leti! Ki meri Shadi Daya sir se hogi ya nahi.

Purvi nodded her head in disappointment.

Purvi - tera kuch nahi ho sakta Shreya! Apne sapno ki duniya se bahar nikal.

Shreya - kya yaar Purvi! Mujhe sach mai bahut darr lag raha hai agar sach mai Daya sir ko koi aur ladki pasand aa gai to?

Purvi - isliye bol rahi hu Shree! Jaldi se bata de unnko.

In evening -

Daya was still working on his computer Shreya went near him.

Shreya (sweetly) - Daya Sir?

Daya (without looking at her) - haa bolo! Shreya?

Shreya (nervously) - sir aap aaj mujhe ghar drop kar doge?

Daya (still looking at his computer screen) - Sorry Shreya! Aaj hi mujje ye file complete karni hai bahut late ho jaayega! Tum please taxi se chali jaao.

Shreya said okay and left the bureo.

Shreya was murmuring something while walking outside the bureo.

Shreya - kya kismat paayi hai mene! Jiss insaan se itna pyaar karti hu usse to ek najar mujhe dekhne tak ki fursat nahi hai. Pehla aadmi dekha hai jisko saamne se ek ladki lift maang rahi hai aur vo usse mana kar raha hai! Ae bhagwan mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai (while looking upward) Ab to mujhe sach mai aisa lag raha hai jaise mera aur Daya sir ka kuch nahi ho sakta! Mera pehla pyaar adhura hi reh jaayega! Kaash aisa koi tareeka hota jisse mujhe pata chalta ki mere future mai kya hone wala hai!  
Kaash sach mai **Time Machine** jaisi koi cheej hoti to mai apne future mai jaakar dekh paati ki mere Daya sir kabhi mere honge bhi ki nahi!  
She opened her phone gallery and started looking at a picture of Daya and she kissed the picture "I Love You Daya Sir"

A/N - it will be a short story on Dareya! Hope you liked it. please review


	2. Chapter 2

Some Days Later -

It was morning time. Daya took half day leave from Acp sir for some of his personal work. When he was about to leave the Bureo Shreya out of curiosity asked him about where he is going.

Shreya - Daya sir! Aap ye subah subah kaha jaa rahe hai?

Daya - vo.. Vo mai kuch kaam hai isliye jaa raha hu!

Meanwhile Abhijeet came there.

Abhijeet (teasingly) - all the best Daya! Aaj to jang jeet kar hi aana mere bhai

Daya (looked at Shreya and then Abhijeet) - yaar bahut nervous feel kar raha hu. Ye Sneha aunty bhi na pata nahi innko meri shadi kyu karwani hai! Meri khusi bardasht nahi hoti kya unnse (with irritated look)

Shreya was confused listening their conversation.

Shreya - aap log kya baat kar rahe hai sir? Kaha jaa rahe ho aap Daya sir?

Daya (irritated) - mat pucho yaar Shreya! Aaj ek aur ladki se milne jaana hai mujhe. Ab tak 10ladkiyo se mil chuka hu pata nahi meri jaan kab chutegi Inn sab se!

Shreya felt bad hearing this.

Abhijeet - are mere bhai to problem kya hai? Kya pata aaj tu jis ladki se milne jaa raha hai vo hi tujhe pasand aa jaaye! Bhai mai to bahut khush hu tu bass jaldi se koi ladki pasand kar aur shadi kar le.

Daya - pata nahi boss! Chalo ab mai jaata hu 10baje meri CCD mai usske saath meeting hai (and he left)

Shreya felt like crying she left the bureo and went to the cafeteria.

She was seating in the cafeteria thinking about Daya!  
When Purvi came there

Purvi - Shreya! Yahi soch rahi hai na ki kahi Daya sir ko vo ladki pasand na aa jaaye.

Shreya (upset) - haaan Purvi! Mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai? Aaj tak mai ladko se itna durr bhagti thi finally jab koi pasand aaya hai to vo mujhse itna durr bhagta hai! Vo ladki kaisi hogi?

Purvi thought something and then said.

Purvi - chalke dekhe?

Shreya (shocked) - kya? Tu pagal hai? Hum vaha kaise jaa sakte hai? Aur Daya sir ne dekh liya to?

Purvi - meri jaan! Pyaar karne wale kisi se nahi darrte! Aur vaise bhi bureo mai jyada kaam nahi hai Aur Daya sir ki tension tu mat le.

Shreya thought for a moment and then agreed! Shreya and Purvi went to the CCD where Daya and the girl was supposed to meet.

Shreya and Purvi sat on a nearby table covering their faces with the menu card.

Daya and the girl were talking something but it was not audible to them! Finally when Daya and the girl started walking outside the Cafe Shreya took a glimpse of the girl. She was beautiful that anyone could fall for her.

Shreya became upset when she saw the girl.

Shreya (upset) - Purvi! Vo ladki to mujhse bhi jyada sundar thi! agar Daya sir ko vo pasand aa gai to? (her eyes filled with tears)

Purvi (trying to console) - pagal hai kya Shreya! Mujhe to bilkul achi nahi lagi vo ladki and I am sure Daya sir ko bhi nahi achi lagegi. Tu please Rona band kar.

Shreya - please yar! Chal yaha se

Purvi - haan chalo!

And they both started walking outside the Cafe!  
When they reached near Purvi's scooty Daya saw them. He came near them

Daya (surprised) - arree tum dono yaha kaise?

Purvi (trying to cover) - vo sir! Hum yaha apne ek friend se milne aaye the! Kyu Shreya? (she signalled Shreya to support her)

Shreya (weak smile) - haan sir!

Daya - ohh! Okay then mai chalta hu. You guys enjoy (and he turned to go)

Purvi - sir! Aapne to bataya hi nahi ki aap yaha kaise aaye?

Daya turned to her! He looked at Shreya she was looking upset and then he looked at Purvi!

Daya - actually Purvi! Tumhe pata hai na Sneha aunty ke baare Mai to Bass ek ladki se milne aaya tha!

Purvi (excited) - wow sir! To kaisi lagi aapko vo ladki? aapko pasand aayi vo?

Daya - ladki to achi hai! Lekin mere type ki nahi hai.

Shreya's face glowed hearing that.

Purvi (with a meaningful smile) - ohh! To aapko kaisi ladki chahiye sir?

Daya was about to answer her question when his phone rang it was Abhijeet's call!

Daya - I am sorry! Mujhe ab jaana hoga (and he left)

Shreya was looking happy now.

Purvi (teasingly) - kya baat hai Shreya! Tu to bahut khush najar aa rahi hai. Jab se sir ne bola hai ki vo ladki unnke type ki nahi hai Tere chehre se to muskurahat hi nahi gayab ho rahi!

Shreya happily hugged Purvi.

Shreya (happily) - mai bahut khush hu Purvi! Par (she broke the hug) agar unnhe koi aur pasand aa gai to?

Purvi - offo Shreya! Baaki ka baad mai dekhenge filhal to yahi soch ke khush ho jaa ki unnhe ye ladki pasand nahi aayi!

Shreya nodded and they both left the place.

In Night Shreya went to one of her friend Tanvi's house to stay because Tanvi's family was out of town so she insisted her to come to her place.

Shreya and Tanvi were seating near the window talking to each other laughing on their secret jokes. Meanwhile Shreya looked outside the window and saw a outhouse.

Shreya (curious) - Tanvi! Ye outhouse yaha par kaise? I mean last time jab mai aayi thi tab to ye nahi tha yaha par.

Tanvi - madam! Aap last time mere ghar par 6mahine pehle aayi thi aur haan ye outhouse to yaha par kahi saalo se hai bass aapne aaj notice kiya.

Shreya (lightly hit on her head) - haan yaad aaya! Mai bhi na bhullakkad hoti jaa rahi hu. Vaise iss outhouse mai hai Kya?

Tanvi - Tujhe pata hai na Shreya! Mere papa scientist hai vo vaha par baithkar kuch na kuch experiments karte rehte hai. Hum mai se kisi ko bhi vaha jaane ki permission nahi hai.

Shreya looked at the outhouse she doesn't no why but it was attracting her! she wanted to go there.

Finally in midnight when Tanvi slept!  
Shreya got up from the bed looked at Tanvi and made sure she was sleeping. She started walking towards the outhouse!

She opened the outhouse's main door and step inside. She saw it was a kind of laboratory many things were present there. She saw a gate it attracted her she went near the gate and touched it. And in the next moment she found herself in a house.

The house was beautifully decorated it looked like there was some kind of function going on.

Shreya saw here and there this place was new for her she never came here before.

Shreya (in mind) - ye mai kaha par hu? Ye kaunsi jagah hai! Mai yaha pehle kabhi nahi aayi. Ye ghar kiska hai?

Meanwhile she saw a 3year old girl running in the house and to her shock Daya was running behind that little girl.

Shreya (in mind) - ye kya ho raha hai? Mai to Tanvi ke ghar par thi. Ye mai kaha aa gai? Ye bachi kaun hai aur Daya yaha par kya kar rahe hai?

A/N - please take this story as a story. I know this is not possible in reality but I guess anything can happened in a fiction :p Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Shreya saw a 3year old girl running in the house and to her shock Daya was also running behind that girl!

Shreya (in mind) - Daya yaha par kya kar rahe hai? Aur ye bachi kaun hai? (she decided to hide behind a pillar and see what is happening)

Daya (while running) - Prisha beta! Please bhagna band karo. Papa thak gaye!

Shreya was shocked to discover that the little girl was Daya's daughter.

Shreya (in mind) - ye sab ho kya raha hai? Daya ki beti? Mai to Tanvi ke ghar par thi fir ye sab (and she remembered that she went to the outhouse and remembered the gate) isska matlab mai apne future mai hu? Vo gate actually ek tarah ki time machine thi. OMG! (happily) matlab mai sach mai apne future mai hu.

And she started looking all the preparation she looked at the board on which "Happy 5th Anniversary" was written.

Shreya (in mind) - kya Prisha meri aur Daya ki beti hai? Kaise pata karu?

She decided to go and talk to Daya.

Daya finally succeeded in catching Prisha!

Daya (while grabbing her) - pakad liya! Ab kaha bach kar jaaogi bachu?

Prisha (angry pout) - not fair Papa! Aap humesha mujhe pakad lete ho.

Daya laughed on her comment and pulled her cheeks.

Shreya went close to them Prisha saw her coming! She happily ran towards Shreya and hugged her.

Prisha (happily) - Bhua aap aa gaye?

Shreya was hell shocked to hear the word Bhua from her mouth.

Shreya broke the hug "Bhua?"

Daya (murmuring) - lo aa gai aafat! Kitni shanti thi ab tak ghar mai ab ye aa gai hai to ab to bhagwan hi maalik hai!

Shreya's gaze shifted to Daya but he shook his head in disappointment and went inside the room.

Shreya felt like crying she was shattered to hear 'Bhua' from Daya's daughter.

Prisha - bhua acha hua aap aa gaye! (she started searching for someone) Vivaan ko nahi laye aap?

Shreya looked at her with questioning eyes she doesn't know who was Vivaan! But before she could answer her someone called Prisha from inside and she went inside!

Shreya felt like crying "Isska matlab Purvi ne jo kaha vo sach ho gaya! Daya ki beti mujhe bhua bula rahi hai. Mene apna pyaar humesha ke liye kho diya" (tears started flowing from her eyes)

Meanwhile she heard someone calling Prisha's name from outside. She immediately wiped her tears and again hide behind the pillar

She saw a little boy around 5years of age entered in the house calling Prisha's name continuously.

Prisha came out she was very happy to see the boy.  
She went near him and happily hugged him

Prisha (happily) - Vivaan! Acha hua tu aa gaya.

Shreya was confused looking both of them.

Shreya (in mind) - ab ye bacha kaun hai?

Meanwhile Shreya saw her look alike entering in the house.

Future Shreya - Offo! Tum dono bhi na ek dusre se milte ho to sabko bhul jaate ho. Prisha aapki bhua bhi hai unnko hug nahi karoge aap?

Prisha and Vivaan broke the hug.

Vivaan (irritated) - Mumma aap bhi na!

Shreya was shocked to know that Vivaan is her future son. She looked at the cute boy in front of her! She felt a connection with him her eyes filled with happy tears.

Shreya (happily) - Vivaan! Mera beta hai.

Meanwhile Daya came there. He made a irritated face seeing Shreya.

Daya - aaiye madam! Aapki hi kami thi. humare ghar mai ab tak sirf ek hi bachi thi lekin ab aap aa gai ho! Aap to meri Prisha se bhi aage ho.

Future Shreya - aapki problem kya hai? Jab dekho mujhe pareshan karte rehte ho. Kitne dino baad to mai aayi hu

Daya - tum! Tum ho meri problem. Jab bhi aati ho mere ghar ki shanti bhang ho jaati hai!

Future Shreya (angrily) - you…..mai aapko chorrungi nahi (and she went close to him but Vivaan comes in between)

Vivaan (disappointed) - offo! Aap dono jab bhi milte ho kitna jhagda karte ho. Abhi agar aap dono ne jhagda kiya to mai Samaira aunty se aap dono ki complaint kar dunga!

Daya (little scared) - nahi nahi Vivaan! Please Samaira se kuch mat bolna tum.

Vivaan and Prisha laughed and shared a hi-fi saw him scared

Prisha (laughing) - Mumma se kitna darte ho aap Papa!

Future Shreya (laughing)- hahhaha! Aapne apna chehra dekha hai. Samaira ka naam sunte hi kaise 12baj gaye aapke chehre par.

Daya angrily glared her!

Future Shreya - (while searching for someone) vaise Samaira hai kaha?

"Mai Yaha hu" a beautiful looking women entered in the hall

Future Shreya (happily) - Samaira! (she went near her and hugged her tightly)

Samaira(happily)- it's so good to see you after such a long time!

Daya nodded his head in disappointment and murmured " 1mahina pehle hi to aayi thi ye"

Samaira broke the hug and angrily glared him.  
Daya looked down.

Future Shreya - rehne de Samaira innko to pata nahi mujhse kya problem hai mai jab bhi aati hu ye aise hi react karte hai! He hates me alot

Daya (irritated) -it's good to know that you have some brain! I actually hate you because you are so annoying.

Future Shreya - aapne mujhe annoying kaha? Ab mai aapko batati hu ki annoy Karna bolte kise hai (she started walking towards him but Samaira comes in between)

Samaira - please guys! Not today. Yaar aap dono kab bade honge? humare bache hume dekhke kya sochte honge? (she turned to Daya) kam se kam aaj ke din to mat lado aaj humari 5th anniversary hai!

Future Shreya (looking at Daya) - sirf Samaira ki vajah se aap aaj Bach gaye Varna aaj to aapki khair nahi thi. (and she went near Samaira and hugged her) Happy 5th Anniversary Samaira! I love you yaar

Samaira broke the hug "awwww! I love you too"

Shreya to Daya (without looking at him) - Aapko bhi happy anniversary!

Daya (without interest) - thank you! (and he left from there)

While Shreya was still hiding behind the pillar she didn't know how to react! She was crying thinking that Daya will not be hers in future.

Shreya (crying) - isska matlab Daya aur Samaira ki shadi ho gai aur Prisha unnki beti hai! Ye sab kya ho raha hai? Daya ko dekhke lag raha hai ki vo mujhse nafrat karte hai! Lekin kyu? Mujhe yaha aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Kyu aayi mai yaha par.  
Matlab Daya kabhi mere nahi honge (tears were continuously flowing from her eyes)

A/N - finally the chapter ended! May be it was a little complicated. I wrote Shreya's future version as future Shreya! Don't confuse between them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shreya was very sad after knowing that Daya and Samaira are husband and wife and Prisha is their daughter….She was silently crying….she just wanted to leave the place…..she started searching for the time machine gate….but she didn't find it…unwillingly she decided to stay there and see what is happening…

Samaira - tum akeli aayi? Samrat nahi aaya?

Future Shreya - actually Samrat ko office jaana pada usski aaj ek bahut important meeting thi…isliye! Vo aata hi hoga….

Shreya (in mind) - ab ye Samrat kaun hai?

Meanwhile a handsome looking man entered in the house….

Man (happily) - Banda aapke saamne haazir hai madam!

Future Shreya and Samaira turned to his side…they were very happy to see the man….

Future Shreya went close to him and hugged him….

Samrat (teasingly) - baby! Itni jaldi itna miss karne lagi tum mujhe? (he broke the hug and raised his collar) vaise tumhari koi galti bhi nahi hai tumhara husband hai hi itna charming and handsome….

Future Shreya hits him on his shoulder playfully "Very Funny"

Shreya (shocked) - Samrat mera future husband hai?  
Ohh god ye sab kya ho raha hai? Mai to iss aadmi ko jaanti tak nahi fir meri shadi isse?

Samrat went near Samaira and side hugged her "Happy Anniversary Samaira"

Samaira (happily) - thank you! But mai tumse naaraj hu (she crossed her hand around her chest and turned to other side with a fake angry pout)

Samrat - areee lekin kyu?

Samaira (cutely) - tum itna late aaye ho yaha par…..aur upar se mera gift bhi nahi laye….

Samrat - ohhh! to madam isliye naraj hai humse….aaj meri ek bahut important meeting thi aur Bangalore ka traffic to tum jaanti hi ho….isliye mujhe aane mai der ho gai…..I am sorry (he made a innocent face and holded his ears)

Samaira looked at him and smiled…..

Shreya(confused) - Bangalore? Matlab mai abhi Bangalore mai hu….isliye ye jagah itni anjaani si lag rahi thi…..

Meanwhile Daya came there….he was very happy to see Samrat….he went near him and hugged him happily….

Daya (happily) - Samrat! Long time haa…..its very good to see you….

Samrat - same here mere bhai! Anyways Happy Anniversary (he handed him a gift box)

Samaira (mouth open) - this is not fair Samrat! Tum mere liye gift nahi laye?

Samrat - sorry yaar….vo to mai bhul gaya!

Samaira (upset) - baat hi mat karo tum mujhse…..

Samrat( took out another gift box from his bag and holded that in his hand) - tum to mujhse baat nahi kar rahi ho fir tumhara gift mai Prisha ko hi de deta hu.…

Samaira became very excited seeing the gift in his hand she happily snatched it from his hand….

Samrat laughed on her innocent gesture and hugged her….

Future Shreya (upset) - ek Samrat hai jo apni bahen Samaira ka kitna dhayan rakhta hai….kitna pyaar karta hai usse... Aur ek mera bhai hai (she looked at Daya and made a face)

Daya - Samrat jaisa bhai banne ke liye Samaira jaisi bahen bhi honi chahiye….tujh jaisi chipakali ke liye koi kyu kuch karega (he made a face)

Samrat and Samaira nodded their head in disappointment….

Samrat - Inn dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta….

Future Shreya (angrily) - kya? Aapne mujhe chipakali kaha? Agar mai chipkali hu to aap bandar ho….

Daya - kya kaha? Mai bandar hu? Abhi batata hu mai tujhe chuhiya (he pulled her hairs)

Future Shreya - ahhh! (she started hitting him)

And their cat fight continued….

Daya to Samrat - bhai sach mai tu bahut himmat wala hai pata nahi kaise iss pagal ko jhelta hai.…

Future Shreya - pagal mai nahi pagal aap ho! (fake crying) Samaira dekh na ye mujhe kitna pareshan karte hai….

Daya (irritated) - Dekha….teri innhi irritating harkato ki vajah se gussa aata hai mujhe….tu itni irritating kyu hai?

Future Shreya angrily picked a pillow from sofa and throw it on him…but it couldn't hit him because he catched the pillow….

Daya - acha to ab tujhe pillow fight karni hai…I will show you who is the champion…. (he winked at her)

And there pillow fight started….they were fighting like small kids not caring about who is watching them….while their children's were laughing seeing them fighting…..Samaira got fed up

Samaira (shouting) - **Neel! Diya!** Stop it..…

Shreya (shocked) - ye Samaira mujhe aur Daya ko Neel aur Diya ke naam se kyu address kar rahi hai?

Neel and Diya stopped fighting hearing Samaira's voice…..

Samaira (angrily) - Kab bade honge tum dono? Tum dono jab dekho bacho ki tarah ladte rehte ho.…humare bache kya sochte honge tum dono ke baare mai? Aur Neel tum! Jab Diya nahi hoti tab usse kitna Miss karte ho aur jab ye yaha par aati hai isse jhagda karna start kar dete ho….

Neel (innocent face) - jhagda mene nahi Diya ne start kiya tha...

Diya (mouth open) - kya kaha? Sab jaante hai ki jhagda pehle kaun start karta hai….

Neel (teasingly) - vahi to bola jhagda humesha tu hi shuru karti hai chipkali!

Diya (angrily) - You! (she started walking towards him but Samrat stopped her and wrapped his hands around her shoulder)

Samrat - ab bass bhi karo Diya….jab ghar par hoti ho to pura time Neel ko miss karti ho aur yaha aate hi..…ab bass bhi karo yaar…

Samaira - koi faayda nahi hai inn dono ko kuch bhi bolne ka Samrat…..ye dono bhai bahen aise hi hai ek dusre ke bina reh bhi nahi sakte aur jab milte hai tab jhagda kiye bina nahi reh sakte…Inn dono ko handle Karna bahut mushkil hai…..sirf Mom, Dad handle kar sakte hai Inn dono ko...

Samrat (searching for them) - Lekin Mom, Dad hai kaha?

"Hum yaha hai" one old couple said entering in the house

Shreya was shocked to see the couple….One woman was standing on the door she was wearing a light color Saree and her hairs were tied in a bun...some of her hairs were white in color but she was looking beautiful with her evergreen smile on her face….One muscular and handsome looking man was standing beside her though his hairs were white but his charm was still the same…..they were standing on the door holding each other's hands smiling…..

Shreya (shocked) - Daya aur mai! To fir ye log kaun hai? (she again looked towards Neel and Diya)

Diya (happily) - Dad! (she ran towards Daya and hugged him)

Shreya (shocked,Happy tears) - isska matlab! Neel aur Diya mere aur Daya ke bache hai? Isska matlab Daya aur meri shadi? (she was very happy to know the reality…..her eyes filled with happy tears)

A/N - actually recently I attended a wedding there I saw a mother-daughter jodi….they both were just mirror images of each other….I got this idea from there….I hope you guys didn't find it lame :') As I already told you that it will be a short story….next chapter is the last chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Shreya was on cloud nine knowing the truth that Neel and Diya are actually her and Daya's childrens.….

Future Daya and Shreya entered in the house…..

Samaira (happily) - Acha hua aap dono aa gaye….ab aap hi sambhaliye apne bacho ko….kab se lad rahe hai!

Daya (looking at Neel) - kyu bhai! Kyu pareshan kar rahe ho tum meri Diya ko?

Neel - dad! Pareshan mai nahi aapki laadli Diya mujhe kar rahi hai…..

Daya - aisa ho hi nahi sakta….pakka tumne hi kuch kiya hoga….Diya beta batao mujje kya kiya issne?

Diya (innocent face) - Dad! Dekho na mai jabse aayi hu Bhaiya mujjse jhagda kar rahe hai…..inhone mere baal bhi khinche…..

Daya (fake anger) - ye mai kya sun raha hu Neel….tumhari himmat kaise hui meri beti ko haath bhi lagane ki...

Neel (innocent face) - Mumma! Mene kuch nahi kiya….mai to aapka acha beta hu na….ye Diya hi jabse aayi hai mujhse lade jaa rahi hai….issne mujhe maara bhi….yakin na ho to ye dekhiye (he showed her nail marks of Diya on his hand)

FShreya - dekha aapne Daya! Aapki beti ne kaise nocha hai mere bete ko….mujhe to pehle se hi pata tha ki mera beta kuch nahi kar sakta….

Daya - vo to hum sab jaante hai ki tumhara ye naalayak beta kya kya kar sakta hai…..

Neel (fake crying) - Mumma dekha aapne! Dad ne mujhe nalayak kaha…..

FShreya (kept her hands or her waist) - aapne mere bete ko naalayak kaha…..for your kind information mera beta naalayak nahi hai lekin aapki ye beti jhagdalu hai humesha mere bete se bina vajah jhagda karti rehti hai….vaise issme usski koi galti bhi nahi hai jaisa baap vaisi beti…..

Daya (pointing his finger towards her) - excuse me! Jhagda meri beti nahi tumhara beta shuru karta hai…..kyunki apni maa par jo gaya hai….jhagda Karne ke alawa kuch nahi aata hai tum dono Maa bete ko…..aur sahi kaha jaisa baap vaisi beti….meri Diya bilkul meri tarah hai... Ekdum innocent…..

FShreya (mouth open) - kya kaha aapne Daya? mai jhagda shuru karti hu? Sabko pata hai yaha par ki jhagda kaun shuru karta hai…

Daya - correct sabko pata hai ki iss ghar mai sabse jyada jhagdalu tum dono Maa bete hi ho…..

FShreya angrily grabbed a pillow and throw it towards him but it couldn't hit him because he catched it…..

Samaira hitted her forehead in disappointment "ab ye dono bhi shuru ho gaye….mai pagal ho jaaungi"

While Shreya was enjoying her future version and Daya's cute fight…..

Daya(teasingly) - dekha! Ab gusaa kaun kar raha hai?

FShreya was about to say further but Samrat came in between…..

Samrat - mom! Dad! Please ab aap dono shuru mat hoiye….badi mushkil se Neel aur Diya jhagdana band hue hai…..aaj Samaira aur Neel ki anniversary hai aaj ke din to mat ladiye….

Daya (looking at Shreya) - sirf Samrat keh raha hai isliye tumhe maaf kiya….varna mai tumhe batata ki Daya chiz kya hai (he winked at her)

Shreya - ohh please! Aap to rehne hi dijiye….

Prisha (laughing) - hahhahha! Daadu aur Daadi to Papa aur Bhua se bhi jyada ladte hai...

"To aap logo ko kya lagta hai….Neel aur Diya jo itna ladte hai vo inhone kaha se sikha hai? " a voice came from behind

Prisha(happily) - Naanu! (and she ran towards him)

Man picked her up in his arms and kissed on her cheeks…..

Shreya was shocked to see the person on the door….

Shreya (shocked) - Abhijeet sir? Isska matlab Samrat aur Samaira Abhijeet sir aur Doctor Tarika ke bache hai?

Vivaan (happily) - Daadi (he ran towards Tarika... Tarika picked him up in her arms)

Abhijeet and Tarika entered in the house holding Prisha and Vivaan in their arms…..they put Vivaan and Prisha on the sofa…..

FShreya (happily) - Tarika! (and she hugged her)

Daya and Abhijeet also hugged each other….

Abhijeet - aur bhai kya chal raha tha yaha par?

Samaira went near Abhijeet and hugged him "Pucho mat Papa! Diya aur Neel ka jhagda khatam hua nahi ki Mom aur Dad ne jhagdana start kar diya"

Samrat (happily) - thank god! Aap dono aa gaye….mom aur dad ko sirf aap dono sambhal sakte hai….

Abhijeet - bhai innke jhagdo se to hum bhi pareshan hai…..pehle to bahut pyaar se rehte the Lekin jabse Neel aur Diya ka janam hua innke to jhagde hi khatam nahi ho rahe…..

Tarika (smiling) - aur ladte bhi kis baat par hai? Shreya humesha Neel ki side leti hai aur Daya humesha Diya ki…..bacho ke jhagdo mai ye bhi bache ban jaate hai

Abhijeet - abhi bass jhagda vagera band karo….tum dono andar jaao aur ready ho jaao….mehmaan aate hi honge….aaj sirf Samaira aur Neel ki nahi tum dono ki bhi to anniversary hai…..

Daya and FShreya nodded their hand and went inside to get ready…..

Shreya was very happy to see all the scenarios…..

Shreya (happily) - OMG! Sab kuch kitna perfect hai….I am so happy..….

After sometime guests started arriving in the house..….and Daya and Shreya came out of the room

Party was going well...meanwhile Abhijeet went towards the stage….

Abhijeet (happily) - aaj meri beti ki 5th anniversary hai….wish you a very Happy Anniversary my princess (he looked at Samaira…..she was smiling)….lekin meri khusi ka aaj koi thikana nahi hai kyunki aaj sirf meri beti hi nahi mere jigri dost…..mere Daya ki 35th anniversary hai…..Happy Anniversary mere bhai (he looked at Daya) I would request Daya and Shreya to come on the stage….

Daya and Shreya went to the stage…..

Abhijeet - ab mai chahunga ki Daya hum sabke saamne humari Shreya ko pyaar bhare do shabd kahe…..

Daya (hesitating) - nahi Abhijeet! Ye mujhse nahi hoga…..

Abhijeet - Aree kyu nahi hoga…..jarur hoga…..himmat ae marda to madad ae khuda (he winked at her and patted his shoulder)

Daya (hesitating) - kya yaar Abhijeet…..ab iss umar mai ye sab.…bache kya sochenge?

Tarika - yahi sochenge ki unnke parents ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai….

FShreya - nahi Tarika….ye sab humse nahi hoga….

Diya/Neel/Samrat/Samaira together - come on Mom and Dad!

Daya looked towards them…..and then decided to confess his love for Shreya…..

Daya (holded Shreya's hands) - Shreya! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu…..shayad jabse tumhe pehli baar dekha tha tabhi tumse pyaar karne laga tha….lekin realise karne mai bahut time laga….humari aaj 35th anniversary hai….mai aaj tumse bass itna kehna chahta hu ki mera pyaar tumhare liye naa kabhi kam hua hai aur naa hi aage kam hoga….mai apni aakhri saans tak sirf tumhare saath apni jindagi bitana chahta hu…..I just want to say that I will forever be Yours….I Love You Shreya

FShreya (happy tears) - I Love You too Daya!

Shreya was on cloud nine seeing all this…..

Shreya (happily)- I Love You Daya! I Love You…..aur ab mujhe kisi ka koi darr nahi kyunki ab mujhe pata hai….aap sirf mere ho aur humesha mere rahoge…..  
(one last time she looked at her entire future family and then decided to go from there…..she started searching for the gate…..and finally found it….she touched the gate and in the next moment she found herself again in the outhouse)

Shreya silently left the outhouse….and went to the Tanvi's room making sure not to make any sound…..she sat on the bed and made sure Tanvi was asleep…..she was continuously smiling thinking about what see saw in her future….she tried to sleep but due to excess happiness she couldn't sleep that night.…..next day she happily went to the bureo..…Daya was as usual busy in his files….she went close to him

Shreya (happily) - Good Morning Daya sir!

Daya (smiling) - Good Morning Shreya!

And then she went to her desk and got busy in her work but her smile was not seem to disappear from her lips…..Suddenly Purvi came close to her

Purvi (slow voice,worried)- Shreya! Daya Sir aaj fir se ek ladki se milne jaa rahe hai…..(she looked at Shreya she was looking lost and smiling like an idiot….she shake her by her shoulder)

Purvi - Shreya! Tu sun bhi rahi hai?

Shreya came out of her thoughts….

Shreya (looking at Purvi) - haaan bol Purvi! Kya hua?

Purvi - Shreya! Aaj Daya sir fir se ek ladki ko dekhne jaane Wale hai…

Shreya (while looking at Daya, smiling) - jaane de Purvi! Ab mujhe bilkul tension nahi hai… kyunki mujhe pata hai chahe kitni bhi ladkiya kyu na aa jaaye…..Daya to sirf mere hi rahenge.…

Purvi (surprise) - kal tak to tu itna tension mai thi ki kahi Daya sir ko koi aur pasand naa aa jaaye... Aur aaj tu itna cool sound kar rahi hai….future dekh liya kya tune?

Shreya (smiling) - haaan! Future hi to dekha hai tabbi to itni sure hu…..

Purvi (nodded her head in disappointment) - lagta hai tu pagal ho gai hai…teri baate mujhe pagal kare usse pehle hi mai yaha se chali jaati hu (and she went from there)

Shreya (smiling, staring at Daya) - mujhe ab koi fikar nahi hai Purvi! Because I know Daya Will Forever Be Mine…..

Meanwhile Daya saw her staring at him…..he asked her in sign language 'What Happened' she nodded her head in 'nothing' and they both smiled at each other…..

 ***THE END***


End file.
